Die allerschönste Vollmondnacht
by Lythanda
Summary: COMPLETE! Wie die Rumtreiber zu ihren Spitznamen kamen. 5. Schuljahr von Remus, James, Sirius und Peter, eher Remuszentriert. Eine kurze, fluffige Geschichte. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Teil 1**

Remus Lupin erwachte, als ein Sonnenstrahl ihm direkt in die Augen fiel. Er blinzelte und merkte, dass er wieder einmal versäumt hatte, seine Bettvorhänge sorgfältig zu schließen. Durch einen Spalt drangen Sonnenstrahlen ein und tanzten auf seinem Gesicht, als wollten sie ihn erinnern, was für ein Tag heute war.

Sonntag.

Er schob einen Teil der Bettvorhänge zur Seite und schaute sich im Jungenschlafsaal um. Nichts rührte sich.

Er seufzte, als der Gedanke, was heute für ein Tag war, in seinen Verstand vordrang.

Vollmond.

Leise begannen die typischen Kopfschmerzen zu klopfen, aber er schob sie beiseite. Erstmal war Tag, ein wundervoller Tag, an die Nacht konnte er später noch denken. Er zwang sich, nur an Eines zu denken.

Sonntag.

Wohliges Nichtstun, Herumalbern mit den Freunden, vielleicht James beim Quidditch-Training zusehen, oder doch vielleicht lieber in der Zeit mit Sirius durch das Schloss stromern. Peter würde sicherlich nicht mitkommen. Solange sein Idol James durch das Stadion schoss, war nicht daran zu denken, ihn auch nur einen Schritt aus dessen Nähe zu bekommen.

Remus musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln, seine Freunde hatten ihre unverwechselbaren Eigenheiten und es gab auch den Jahren der Freundschaft, die sie nun verband immer noch Momente, in denen er es nicht fassen konnte, was für ein Geschenk ihm die drei mit ihrer Freundschaft gemacht hatten.

Er war sicher, es würde niemals in seinem Leben ein größeres Geschenk geben, egal wie alt er wurde, egal wie viel er noch erleben würde.

Lächelnd lauschte er in den Raum hinein. Er hörte Sirius' gedämpftes Schnarchen. Hinter Peters Vorhängen konnte er ein leises Rascheln und unterdrücktes Murmeln hören. Peter und seine Schokofroschkarten. Es gab wohl keinen Jungen, der seine Sammlung mehr liebte, hegte und pflegte.

Von James' Bett her war kein Laut zu hören. Remus beneidete James oft um dessen Fähigkeit tief und fest zu schlafen, als könne nichts ihn stören, ja, als hätte nichts und niemand das Recht, ihn zu stören.

Er gähnte wieder und überlegte, sich noch einmal für eine Stunde hinzulegen, aber er konnte spüren, dass die innere Unruhe ihn daran hindern würde, zu schlafen.

Wenn doch nur dieses verdammte Werwolfsproblem nicht wäre, sein Leben könnte perfekt sein.

Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und vertrieb den Gedanken. Dafür wäre an den zwei Tagen nach Vollmond, wenn er im Krankenflügel lag und seine Blessuren auskurierte, noch immer genug Zeit. Heute wollte er den Tag noch einmal richtig genießen, auch wenn der nahende Vollmond ihm das nicht leicht machen würde.

Er stöhnte lautlos. Heute Nacht war es wieder so weit. Die heulende Hütte, die grauenhafte Verwandlung und das schmerzhafte Erwachen am nächsten Morgen.

Wie er es hasste. Er schüttelte sich und zwang sich, diese Gedanken nicht zuzulassen.

„Was soll's", dachte er. Er war jung und es war Sonntag und er hatte großartige Freunde, die ihn nach dem Mond wieder im Krankenflügel besuchen, mit Schokolade voll stopfen und mit selbst erfundenen Zaubern überraschen würden und dann hatte er wieder einen wundervollen Monat Ruhe.

Dies war nun das fünfte Schuljahr und der Herbst hatte das Land erobert. Ein wundervoller Herbst, voller sonniger, windiger Tage, die nur dazu einluden, über die Schlossgründe zu stromern oder bei Regen die geheimen Winkel des Schlosses zu erforschen.

Es war noch zu früh, um schon in Prüfungsstress auszubrechen und sich fieberhaft in die Bücher zu stürzen.

Remus runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, als er daran dachte, was die Prüfungen dieses Jahr bedeuteten und wie viele ZAGs er wohl schaffen würde.

Dann aber schob er auch diesen Gedanken von sich. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Nicht am Tag des Mondes.

Außerdem war Lernen noch nie sein Problem gewesen. Er war fleißig und sehr organisiert, so dass es ihm niemals Mühe machte, sich Wissen in den Kopf zu schaufeln.

Außerdem hatte er einen Garanten für effizientes Lernen: Peter Pettigrew.

Über die Jahre hatte es sich herausgestellt, dass Peter nur dann Dinge begriff und sich merken konnte, wenn Remus sie ihm erklärte. Gut, einige Lehrer schafften es auch, dass Peter das, was sie erklärten, verstand, aber bei niemandem klappte es so gut, wie bei Remus.

Also lernten sie immer gemeinsam, Remus erklärte und fragte ab, Peter lernte und ganz nebenbei zementierte sich das Wissen in Remus' Verstand.

Er musste eigentlich nichts tun, als dafür sorgen, dass Peter in einem Fach fit für die Prüfungen wurde, dann war er es durch das dauernde wiederholen und erklären des Stoffes auch.

Er lächelte, als er daran denken musste, dass er es nicht mal als lästige Pflicht betrachtete, sondern mit der Zeit immer mehr Spaß daran gefunden hatte auch schwierigen Stoff zu erklären und manchmal immer neue Möglichkeiten zu finden, eine bestimmte Sache plausibel zu erklären, bis Peter sie begriffen hatte.

Mehr und mehr kam er zu der Überlegung, dass Lehren etwas war, das er genoss und in den stillen, hoffnungsvollen Stunden des Neumonds malte er sich manchmal aus, wie es wäre, Lehrer zu werden.

Wieder lauschte er in den Raum hinein. Das Murmeln hinter Peters Vorhängen klang leicht mürrisch, und Remus wusste, was sein Problem war.

Vorsichtig, ohne einen Laut zu verursachen griff Remus unter sein Bett und zog ein kleines hölzernes Kästchen hervor. Fast lautlos sprach er den Zauber, der den magischen Verschluss löste und hob den Deckel.

Einige Fotos von seinen Eltern lagen zu oberst. Dann fand sich ein Haufen Krimskrams, den er im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatte und von dem er sich nicht trennen mochte. Schließlich, ganz unten lag eine rechteckige Schachtel.

Er zog sie hervor und öffnete sie.

Eine Schokofroschkarte kam zum Vorschein, die **Ignatia Wildsmith** (1227 - 1320) zeigte, die Hexe, die das Flohpulver erfunden hatte.

Eine sehr, sehr seltene Karte, die Peter schon seit zwei Jahren verzweifelt suchte.

Remus hatte sie zufällig in einem der Schokofrösche gefunden, die Peter ihm nach dem letzten Vollmond in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte und die unter der Packung mit Berti Botts Bohnen verschwunden war, so dass Peter nicht sehen konnte, welche aus ausgerechnet dieser Froschpackung hervorkam.

Remus war sofort klar gewesen, was er hier gefunden hatte und war überglücklich, damit ein passendes Geschenk für Peters Geburtstag zu haben.

Sein Freund würde vor Freude überschnappen, da war er absolut sicher. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er die Karte sorgfältig wieder in die Schachtel steckte, diese unter dem Kram vergrub und das Kästchen magisch verschloss.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass es still geworden war hinter den Vorhängen von Sirius' Bett. Kaum hatte er es bemerkt, kam auch schon der Kopf des Jungen in einem Vorhangspalt zum Vorschein.

Die schwarzen Haare hingen wirr in sein Gesicht und er schien noch sehr verschlafen zu sein. Er blinzelte in das helle Licht, sah zu Remus herüber und nuschelte: „Hey Moony."

Da war es wieder. Sie hatten schnell einen Spitznamen für ihn gefunden, was sie von seinem Werwolfdasein erfuhren. Er wünschte sich so sehr, auch für seine Freunde Spitznamen zu finden, die au ihre Besonderheiten trafen, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er fand nichts, was ihn zufrieden stellte. Irgendwie klang alles gekünstelt und nichts traf ihr Wesen so, wie es bei ihm selber der Fall war.

Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, aber was auch immer er sich einfallen ließ war dumm oder albern oder abgedroschen. Komischerweise hatten sie gegenseitig auch niemals etwas gefunden, das sie langfristig verwendeten und so blieb es bei Moony und wechselnden Bezeichnungen für die Anderen.

Er winkte lässig zu Sirius herüber, der herzhaft gähnte und fragte: „Wie spät?"

„Zehn durch."

„Mist, Frühstück verpasst." Sirius knurrte unwillig.

Remus grinste. Nach dem Gelage am Abend vorher war es klar gewesen, dass keiner von ihnen zum Frühstück in der großen Halle wieder auf dem Damm sein würde. Immerhin hatte eine Fete, die von den erwiesenermaßen verrücktesten Schülern der Schule veranstaltet wurde, einen gewissen Ruf zu wahren.

Und so waren die Ausschweifungen nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen.

„Schon von den anderen ein Lebenszeichen gesehen?", riss Sirius Remus aus seinen Gedanken.

Remus nickte in Richtung von Peters Bett. „Schokofroschkarten…"

„Ich hab Hunger", maulte Sirius.

Remus zog in Erwartung dessen, was jetzt kommen würde, den Kopf ein.

„JIM!!! PETE!!! AUFSTEHEN!!!!"

Der Vorhang von Peters Bett schob sich zur Seite und sein rundes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein.

„Nenn mich nicht Jim", fauchte James hinter weiterhin geschlossenen Vorhängen hervor.

„Und mich nicht Pete", fügte Peter leise hinzu.

„Ihr seid spießige Langeweiler", murrte Sirius und begann getragene Socken zusammenzuknüllen und in Richtung James zu werfen.

James' Vorhang flog auf.

„Spießige Langeweiler? Wer hat denn gestern Abend den Feuerwhisky unter Einsatz seines Lebens besorgt? Hä?"

Sirius schaute schmollend in eine andere Richtung.

„HÄ?!?"

„Ok ok, Du."

„Na also. Und wer ist hier spießig? Oder langweilig?"

„…" Sirius brummelte etwas Unverständliches und James begann, die Socken zurück zu werfen.

Remus musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, diese Unterhaltungen waren so typisch für seine beiden Freunde.

„Also nenn mich nicht spießig, nur weil ich nicht wie einer der dummen Detektive aus einem Deiner blöden amerikanischen Romanhefte genannt werden will. Und behalt Deine ekligen Socken nächstes Mal bei Dir." James machte ein Geräusch, als wolle er sich sofort übergeben.

„Ach übrigens", Sirius' Grinsen wuchs noch weiter in die Breite. „Wo Du jetzt eh gerade wach bist…"

James sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum bin ich „eh gerade" wach?"

Sirius überging den Einwurf nonchalant. „Könntest Du mal nachsehen, ob noch Kekse aus dem letzten Care-Paket deiner Mutter da sind?"

James ließ sich mit einem Knurren wieder in seine Kissen zurück fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Tee…", ließ er in einem quengeligen Tonfall hören.

Remus kroch über sein Bett zum Fußende, wo seine Truhe stand. Er fischte darin herum und zog mehrere Teebeutel hervor.

Mit ihnen bewaffnet schlurfte er zu James' Bett hinüber und wedelte vor der Nase seines Freundes herum, bis dieser die Augen öffnete.

„Ok", sagte James und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „Frühstück!"

Er tappte zu seinem Schrank, verwuschelte seine Haare in einer automatischen Bewegung, obwohl sie eh schon aussahen, wie ein explodierter Nimbus 75.

Mit einer Hand balancierte er seine Brille auf die Nase, mit der anderen fummelte er an der Schranktür herum. „Ich hasse den Morgen nach der Fete, erwähnte ich das?"

Schließlich saß die Brille korrekt und auch die Schranktür war endlich gefügig. Er kramte ein Paket mit Keksen hervor und trug sie zum Tisch, an dem Sirius und Peter schon Platz genommen hatten.

„Gut, dass meine Mum meint, man müsse mindestens einmal im Monat ein Fresspaket von zuhause bekommen." Lachend warf James das Paket in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Meine würde mir liebend gerne ein Paket mit Flüchen schicken", murmelte Sirius düster.

Sie schwiegen betroffen einen Moment, dann sprach Peter in die Stille hinein. „Meine schickt immer nur Briefe mit Ermahnungen und Ratschlägen. Da wäre ein Fluch mal ne Abwechslung."

Sirius lachte bellend und die Stimmung hellte sich blitzartig wieder auf.

Inzwischen hatte Remus einen Kessel und vier Metallbecher aus seiner Truhe gekramt, Wasser beschworen und den Kessel über dem Kaminfeuer des Schlafsaals befestigt.

Schließlich hatten sie vier dampfende Teebecher und einen Berg Kekse vor sich.

Das Leben war herrlich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Nach einer Weile sagte James noch immer mit vollen Backen kauend: „Hey Moony, wir ham ne Überraschung für Dich."

Er krümelte herzhaft beim Sprechen.

„Für mich?"

„Jep."

„Aber ich hab doch gar nicht Geburtstag, oder so." Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Grübel' nich drüber", sagte Peter und an seinem Hibbeln und Strahlen erkannte Remus, dass es etwas Grosses sein musste, etwas, auf das Peter enorm stolz war.

Sie ließen die Reste ihres Frühstücks stehen und stürmten das Bad.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie angezogen und bereit, jede kommende Minute ihres freien Sonntags zu genießen, bis der Abend kam und Remus in die heulende Hütte gebracht wurde.

Peter räumte seine Schokofroschkartensammlung zusammen und verpackte sie liebevoll in einer Schachtel. Er strich mit strahlenden Augen über den Deckel, dann verstaute er die Schachtel in seiner Truhe.

Remus rieb sich die Schläfen. Diese Kopfschmerzen machten ihn wahnsinnig. Sie quälten ihn an jedem Tag vor Vollmond, also war er schon an sie gewöhnt. Trotzdem hasste er die Vorboten der Verwandlung, denn sie vermiesten ihm so oft den Tag davor.

Die kalte, frische Luft draußen würde ihm gut tun, dachte er bei sich, als er sich seine Jacke und den warmen Umhang überzog und den anderen aus dem Schlafsaal folgte.

Seine Kopfschmerzen schienen fast augenblicklich zu verblassen, wenn er daran dachte, um was für eine Überraschung es sich wohl handeln mochte, was seine Freunde ausgeheckt haben könnten.

Aber erst einmal blieben James und Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick, dann aber schüttelte James den Kopf.

„Nee, wenn's nicht klappt und wir erwischt werden, dann versaut es uns den Tag und vielleicht sogar die Nacht", meinte er.

Remus runzelte wieder die Stirn. Die Nacht? Was immer sie für diese Nacht geplant hatten, es würde wohl ohne ihn stattfinden müssen, dachte er trübsinnig.

„Wie? Was denn?" Peter erschien gerade als letzter aus der Tür des Schlafsaals und bekam nur den Rest von James' Satz mit.

Sirius sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, aber keine anderen Schüler waren zu sehen und so sagte er leise: „James und ich haben einen Stufenzauber so verändert, dass er vielleicht die Rutsche zum Mädchenschlafsaal überwinden kann.

Peters Augen leuchteten. „Echt? Stark!" Er grinste fröhlich, als er Sirius und James bewundernde Blicke zuwarf.

Auch Remus musste grinsen, als er an die unzähligen Male dachte, die sie nun schon versucht hatten, die verzauberte Treppe zu den Mädchen zu überwinden.

Kaum hatten sie erfahren, dass die Treppe so verhext worden war, dass die Stufen verschwanden und sie sich in eine höllisch glatte Rutsche verwandelte, wenn ein Junge sie betrat, war der Ehrgeiz der Jungs geweckt worden.

Zuerst ging es nur darum, in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu gelangen, um Stinkbomben, Knallfrösche und Feuerwerk, dass mitten in der Nacht unanständige Wörter an die Decke schrieb, zu verstecken.

Inzwischen hatten sie allerdings weitreichendere Interessen in Bezug auf Mädchen entwickelt. Und so hatte sich auch ihre Motivation verändert, nicht aber der Ehrgeiz, den magischen Schutz des Zugangs zu knacken.

Und schließlich ging es hier auch um die Ehre, auch wenn die bei jedem neuen, gescheiterten Versuch einen weiteren Knacks bekam.

Sie hatten sich feierlich geschworen, bis zum Ende der Schulzeit einen Weg zu finden, die Treppe zu überlisten, einen Gegenzauber zu erfinden, oder einen anderen Zugang zu finden und dieses Wissen sollte dann an einem geheimen Ort deponiert werden, damit spätere Generationen von Taugenichtsen von ihrer Genialität profitieren und natürlich sie gebührend verehren sollten. Das Versteck musste angemessen schwierig zu finden sein und es sollte ein Mindestmass an kriminellem Antrieb, verrückten Gedanken und kreativer Albernheit nötig sein, um es überhaupt zu finden, darin waren sie sich einig.

Soweit waren sie schon mit der Planung der Zukunft, allerdings waren sie mit der verzauberten Treppe noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Es war wirklich ein verdammt mächtiges Stück Magie, das da am Werke war.

Sirius hatte mal gemeint, welcher Schulleiter das auch geschaffen hatte, er war bestimmt Vater einer Tochter gewesen. Oder eines Sohnes, der ein Tunichtgut wie sie war, hatte James lachend hinzugefügt.

Sie waren sich jedenfalls einig, dass ernstzunehmende Lebenserfahrung verantwortlich war für diese Falle und sie verfluchten immer wieder lauthals das Können des Zauberers.

Jetzt warfen sie sehnsüchtige Blicke auf die Tür zum Aufgang, es juckte ihnen in den Fingern, den neuen Zauber auszuprobieren.

Doch James schüttelte noch einmal energisch den Kopf.

„Später, das hat noch Zeit, die Mädchen laufen uns ja nicht weg."

„Also Lily schon, wenn Du sie wieder mal anmachst", warf Sirius ein, was von James mit einem vernichtenden Blick kommentiert wurde.

„Lily mag Dich, James. Echt. Du musst es ihr nur möglich machen, das auch zu zeigen." Remus sah seinen Freund ernst an.

„Ach? Und wie bitte soll ich das anstellen? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie eigentlich von mir erwartet."

„Für den Anfang könntest Du aufhören, Dich wie ein Idiot aufzuführen, sobald sie auftaucht", sagte Remus versöhnlich, aber Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Peter begann zu Kichern und auch Remus konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Dann kannst Du ihm auch gleich raten, mit dem Atmen aufzuhören!", grölte Sirius zwischen zwei Lachattacken.

James murrte: „Ach was. Weiber. Wer weiß schon, was die wollen. Soll sie doch zu mir kommen, wenn sie was will. Vielleicht habe ich dann ja mal eine Minute Zeit, oder so."

Aber als er seine Freunde herumalbern und lachen sah, da konnte er auch nicht mehr lange grummeln und schließlich lachte er gemeinsam mit ihnen.

Nach einigen Minuten, als sie alle erschöpft nach Luft jappsten, sagte Sirius etwas außer Atem: „Na gut, dann kümmern wir uns morgen um die Treppe, da musst Du Dich eh ausruhen, Moony. Und Geschichte der Zauberei kann man unbemerkt schwänzen. Dann ist's hier leer und wir sehen, wie weit wir kommen.

„Ihr solltest die Finger vom Mädchenschlafsaal lassen, ehrlich", gab Remus noch einmal zu bedenken. „Ihr seid schon vier Mal erwischt worden und ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn sie euch noch einmal erwischen. Ihr könntet von der Schule fliegen."

Sirius winkte ab.

„Die Finger von den Mädchen lassen? Je länger ich hier bin, desto mehr habe ich das Gefühl, dass meine Finger genau dahin gehören." Er grinste anzüglich, und Peter kicherte wieder los.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine. Verdammt, wir könnten alle von der Schule fliegen, denn immerhin helfen wir euch ja auch immer dabei."

„Ach Moony, entspann Dich." James legte den Arm um Remus' Schultern.

„Wird schon schief gehen und heute haben wir eh was anderes vor."

Er sah von Peter zu Sirius und die beiden nickten sofort.

„Dann los!", rief James. „Remus soll endlich erfahren, was unsere Überraschung für ihn ist."

Remus fühlte sofort wieder diesen warmen Knoten in seiner Magengegend, die Vorfreude auf etwas Tolles, das auf ihn wartete.

Gespannt sah er seine Freunde an. „Also los, worauf wartet ihr?"

„Schnell, sonst platzt Moony vor Neugier", lachte Sirius und schob ihn durch das Portraitloch auf den Flur hinaus.

Sie liefen durch die Gänge des Schlosses und versuchten belebteren Wege zu vermeiden. Man konnte die Aufregung spüren, die die Jungen erfasst hatte. Wilde Vorfreude bei James und Sirius, ein wenig Nervosität bei Peter und rasende Neugier bei Remus.

Hinter einer Biegung im zweiten Stock passierte es dann. Sie bogen um die Ecke und dort stand Severus Snape, der Junge aus Slytherin, mit dem sie eine Feindschaft seit der ersten Klasse verband.

Keine Begegnung mit ihm konnte friedlich ablaufen und es so war klar, dass es auch jetzt kein glattes Durchkommen geben würde.

Ehe ein Lidschlag vergangen war, standen sich James und Snape mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber.

Snape reagierte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schneller und zielte mit einem _Tarantallegra_ auf James, der sich blitzschnell duckte, so dass der Dauertanzfluch Peter trat. Peter sprang mit unkontrollierten Bewegungen seiner Beine durch den Gang und ein hämisches Lachen ertönte von Severus.

„Du Dreckskerl", fluchte James und feuerte einen _Furnunkulus_ auf Snape, der diesen Fluch geschickt mit einem _Protego_ abwehrte.

„Den kann ich besser, Potter", rief Snape, als James von dem noch immer wild tanzenden Peter angerempelt und abgelenkt wurde.

Der Fluch traf James frontal im Gesicht, aber er schien abgeändert worden zu sein, denn sofort breiteten sich wild wuchernde Warzen in den Farben giftgrün und eitergelb auf James' Gesicht aus.

James schrie auf und fasste sich an das Gesicht. Es tat höllisch weh und juckte wie die Pest.

Ein höhnisches Grinsen machte sich auf Snapes Gesicht breit.

Sirius platzte der Kragen.

„Hey Schniefelus!"

Snape drehte sich zu ihm hin.

„Ich kann deine schmierige, fettige Matte nicht mehr ertragen", rief Sirius und mit einem lauten _Evanesco _verschwanden Snapes Haare.

Mit einem heiseren Keuchen fuhr dieser sich mit den Händen an den Kopf und Entsetzen machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit, als er über die glatte Oberfläche seines kahlen Schädels strich.

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung zog er sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs über den Kopf.

Doch Sirius hatte andere Pläne. „Nicht doch, Schleimbeutel. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Du die glänzende Pracht versteckst. Jeder soll sehen, dass Du endlich des Fettproblems auf Deinem Kopf Herr geworden bist."

Er lachte bellend, als er mit einem weiteren _Evanesco _auch den Umhang verschwinden ließ und Snape in seiner Schulrobe da stand, ohne jede Möglichkeit seine glänzende Glatze zu verbergen.

Hass machte sich auf dessen Gesicht breit, als er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und davon stürmte.

Sirius krümmte sich vor Lachen, während James sich das Gesicht abtastete.

Remus richtete nun erstmal seinen Zauberstab auf Peter und sagte vernehmlich: „_Finite Incantatem_!"

Peters Beine kamen endlich zur Ruhe und er sank erschöpft keuchend auf den Boden. „Danke, Remus. Viel länger hätte ich das nicht durchgehalten."

Sirius hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu lachen und sich James zugewandt.

„Scheiße, James, Du siehst aus wie ein perverser Streuselkuchen."

„Wie kurz vorm Explodieren", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Wie ein perverser Streuselkuchen kurz vorm Explodieren" setzte Sirius noch einen drauf und musste wieder lachen.

„Ja, lacht doch, ihr beknackten Idioten", schimpfte James, ohne es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

Plötzlich riss er sich die Brille von der Nase, als genau dort, wo der Bügel gewesen war eine weitere Warze wuchs, die die Form eines Knollenblätterpilzes und die Farbe eines ausgekotzten Quietsch-Entchens annahm.

„Es reicht!", bestimmte Remus. „Wir gehen in den Krankenflügel, sonst wucherst Du noch völlig zu."

„Ok", stimmte James zu. „Aber passt auf, dass uns keiner begegnet, wenn Evans mich so sieht, dann sterbe ich."

Peter schlug vor, voraus zu gehen und aufzupassen, dass die Luft rein war und machte sich nach der allgemeinen Zustimmung mit noch etwas wackeligen Beinen auf den Weg.

Sie gingen in den Krankenflügel und wurden von der jungen, freundlichen Krankenschwester Madame Pomfrey begrüßt.

James verkniff es sich diesmal, in Anbetracht seiner weithin leuchtenden Entstellung, wie sonst immer üblich schamlos mit der attraktiven Frau zu flirten.

Sie hob die Augenbrauen und musterte die Jungs. Ihr Blick blieb auf James haften und sie sagte mit unbewegter Miene: „Lassen Sie mich raten. Ein… Unfall?"

„Ein Duell, aber verraten sie uns nicht, sagte Sirius und setzte seinen berüchtigten Dackelblick auf.

Madame Pomfrey sah von James zu Sirius und wieder zu James.

„Ich sollte Sie einfach so lassen, das wäre mal eine gerechte Strafe." Sie seufzte theatralisch und die Vier wussten genau, dass sie viel zu gutmütig war, um so etwas wirklich zu tun.

Sie ließ die farbenfrohen wuchernden Warzen mit einem Spruch verschwinden und gab James noch einen kleinen Tiegel Salbe mit, um die gereizte Haut zu beruhigen.

Dann sagte sie mit einem aufgesetzt strengen Blick: „Und wen darf ich dann in den nächsten Stunden noch hier erwarten, wenn es kein… Unfall war?"

Sirius öffnete den Mund, aber ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hob sie die Hand.

„Sagen Sie lieber nichts. Ich werde es ja sehen." Sie seufzte und verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Sie werden uns nicht verraten, Madame?" Sirius sah sie wieder mit diesen Hundeaugen an, die er so perfekt beherrschte.

Sie versuchte streng dreinzuschauen, aber ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Machen Sie lieber, dass sie verschwinden, meine Herren, ehe ich mich noch daran erinnere, warum Sie hierher gekommen waren."

Lachend machten sie sich aus dem Staub, doch gerade, bevor sie die Tür erreichten, hörten sie noch einmal die Stimme der Krankenschwester: „Ich sehe Sie heute Abend, Mr Lupin. Seien Sie pünktlich, bitte."

Remus rief ein „Jaaahaa!" über die Schulter, dann waren sie wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Lachend liefen sie durch die Gänge, übermütig und ausgelassen, denn es war ihnen wieder einmal gelungen, einer Bestrafung zu entgehen und der Tag gehörte ihnen.

„Wir haben noch zwei Stunden bis zum Mittagessen, das sollte reichen, dass wir Moony seine Überraschung zeigen, oder?" Sirius hopste aufgeregt auf und ab.

James grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen. „Klar. Remus, alter Junge, mach Dich auf was gefasst." Er schlug Remus mit einem fröhlichen „Auf geht's, Leute!" auf die Schulter und sie verließen das Schloss auf einem der geheimen Wege.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

Kaum hatten sie das Schloss verlassen, schlug ihnen die frische, kalte Luft entgegen. Sie atmeten tief ein und die letzten Reste von Kater und Müdigkeit wurde aus ihren Köpfen geblasen.

Als sie an den Gewächshäusern vorbei kamen, blieben wie abrupt stehen.

In einiger Entfernung hörten sie leises Kichern und dann sahen sie eine Gruppe von Mädchen an einem der Außenbeete des Kräuterkunde-Unterrichts stehen. Sie schienen unter albernem Getuschel und Gekicher einige Pflanzen zu begutachten und zu pflücken. Offensichtlich waren sie sehr vertieft in ihrem Tun und bemerkten die Jungen nicht, die hinter dem Rücken der Mädchen an der Gruppe vorbei gingen.

„Da ist Evans.", James schnappte nach Luft und seine Hand schnellt hoch zu seinem Haarschopf, den er in einer fast automatischen Geste noch mehr verstrubbelte, als er sowieso schon war.

„Und natürlich wieder mit ihrer Clique unterwegs", er klang ziemlich genervt. „Mehr als zwei Mädchen auf einem Haufen müssten verboten werden."

Sirius lachte leise.

„Was machen sie da eigentlich? Sie pflücken irgendwas", James konnte seinen Blick nicht von den Mädchen losreißen.

Remus versuchte genauer hinzusehen, erkannte aber nur eine Pflanze von vielen.

„Drachenmilchblüten", sagte er langsam. „Die braucht man für ziemlich viele verschiedene Tränke. Aber keinen davon haben wir im Unterricht bis jetzt durchgenommen. Alles ziemlich schwierige Materie auf UTZ-Niveau", murmelte er, wie zu sich selber.

Aber James schien das gar nicht zu hören. Er tastete nach seinem Gesicht, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob Madame Pomfrey ihn auch wirklich vollständig wieder hergestellt hatte.

Bevor die Jungs noch irgendetwas tun konnten, drehte sich die Mädchen um und gingen auf sie zu. Sie trugen einen Korb, der mit einem Tuch abgedeckt wurde, was Remus mit leichtem Bedauern bemerkte. Seine Neugier war geweckt, was die Mädchen wohl mit den Pflanzen vorhatten.

Sie entdeckten die vier Freunde und kamen kichernd auf sie zu. Man stand sich gegenüber, versuchte cool auszusehen, murmelte Dinge wie: „Hey..", „Wie geht's?", „Netter Umhang." Und versuchte, nicht rot zu werden.

Schließlich musterte Lily James mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Ist mit Deinem Gesicht irgendwas anders, Potter? Es sieht irgendwie… komisch aus " Sie verstummte. Eigentlich hatte sie „wund" anstelle von „komisch" sagen wollen, aber das erschien ihr zu privat.

James' Hand schoss zu seinem Gesicht, aber ehe er etwas sagen konnte, beugte Sirius sich vor, warf das lange, schwarze Haar mit einer lässigen Bewegung nach hinten und flüsterte deutlich hörbar in verschwörerischem Tonfall: „Sein neues Rasierwasser…" Er zwinkerte Lily fröhlich zu.

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Auf der Stirn? Was bist Du, Potter? Ein Werwolf?"

Ihre Freundinnen brachen in schrilles Gekicher aus und James schnaubte verächtlich.

Remus hatte das Gefühl, knallrot anzulaufen und Peter starrte sie nur mit geöffnetem Mund an.

Lily selber schien, wie auch ihre Freundinnen, nicht zu merken, welchen Nerv sie da getroffen hatte und Anne Bones löste die Situation ungewollt auf, als sie sagte: „Und? Zum Quidditch-Training unterwegs?"

James nickte, Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und Peter und Remus zuckten die Schultern.

Es war alles in Allem eine mehr als peinliche Situation, als Anne die Augenbrauen hochzog, sich zu Marilyn Spinnet rüberbeugte und leise etwas flüsterte, das wie „völlig plemplem", „mieses Zeug geraucht" klang.

In einem weiteren Kicher-Ausbruch winkten die Mädchen schließlich zum Abschied und verschwanden in Richtung Schloss.

„Oh Merlin", James sackte in sich zusammen. „Wenn jemals etwas richtig beschissen gelaufen ist, dann das eben."

„Ach was." Sirius wedelte mit einer Hand, als wolle er etwas Lästiges, Fliegendes verscheuchen. „Marilyn ist doch nur neidisch und sauer, weil sie gestern Abend nicht eingeladen war. Und nach dem Auftritt eben sind ihre Chancen für die nächste Fete noch mal um 300 gesunken." Er klang schwer genervt.

„Was interessiert mich Spinnet", fauchte James. „Evans muss mich für einen kompletten Idioten halten", fügte er mit Grabesstimme hinzu.

„Jepp", grinste Peter und fing sich ein Zwinkern von Sirius und einen vernichtenden Blick von James ein.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach Dir keine Gedanken darum, James. Sie wird schon noch erkennen, was für ein fabelhafter Kerl Du bist." Er klopfte James tröstend auf die Schulter, die dieser inzwischen völlig hängen ließ.

„Wenn Du willst, rede ich mit ihr."

„Untersteh Dich!!!"

„Ich dachte ja nur…"

„Moony, wenn Du weiterhin denkst, töte ich Dich."

„Aber…"

„Langsam und schmerzvoll…"

„Ich wollte doch nur…"

„MOONY!!!"

Der drohende Effekt von James Worten wurde gnadenlos verdorben durch das bellende Lachen Sirius'.

Und wie so oft, steckte sein lachen seine Freunde an und wenige Augenblicke später hielten sie sich die Bäuche und jappsten nach Luft.

Als sie sich endlich gefangen hatten, gingen sie weiter, aber kaum, dass sie alle wieder ruhiger geworden waren und einigermaßen Luft holen konnten, ertönte Sirius Stimme in einer perfekten Imitation von James theatralischem Tonfall: „Langsam und schmerzvoll…"

Wieder brachen sie in fröhliches Gelächter aus.

Remus war einige Schritte zurück geblieben und betrachtete seine Freunde. Er hatte das Gefühl, er müsse vor Glück bald platzen. Keine Kopfschmerzen der Welt und kein naher Mond konnten dieses Gefühl beeinträchtigen, ein Teil dieser Freundschaft zu sein.

Einen Moment lang war er, der Grübler, der Zweifler, der Realist, der unverbrüchlichen Überzeugung, diese Freundschaft könne niemals enden, keine Macht der Welt konnte etwas so Starkes, so Wunderbares erschüttern.

Dann traf ihn der Schnatz am Kopf.

Er schnappte ihn unwillkürlich und rieb sich die Augenbraue, wo er getroffen worden war. James schaute betreten drein.

„Tschuldigung, alter Junge, war wohl etwas heftig geworfen."

„Schon ok." Remus gab James den heftig flatternden Ball zurück und sah, dass sie inzwischen am Quidditchfeld der Schule angekommen waren.

James blieb stehen und sein Blick wanderte sofort konzentriert zu dem Stadion. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser zuerkennen, was sich dort tat.

„Hey, da trainiert die Ravenclaw-Mannschaft."

„Ja, und?"

„Wir spielen in zwei Wochen gegen sie", sagte James in einem Tonfall, als erkläre das alles.

„Ja, und??" Sirius stellte sich dumm.

„Wir könnten uns unter dem Tarnumhang verstecken und ihr Training beobachten."

Peter sah ihn verständnislos an. „Wir könnten uns doch auch einfach so auf eine der Tribünen setzen und ihnen zusehen. Es ist nicht verboten, anderen Quidditch-Teams beim Training zuzusehen."

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist nicht das Gleiche, Peter. Wenn sie sehen, dass wir sie beobachten, dann wissen sie, dass wir ihre Taktik, ihre Stärken und Schwächen kennen. Also wird ihr Kapitän die Spieltaktik daran ausrichten. Sie werden es bewusst anders machen, als im Training und wir haben keinen Vorteil.

Wenn wir sie unter dem Tarnumhang beobachten, dann denken sie, wir wüssten nichts von ihrer Taktik. Und wir haben den Vorteil im Spiel."

„Findest Du das fair, James?" Remus sah ziemlich skeptisch drein.

James warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft.

„Es geht um den Pokal, Remus. Um die Ehre. Um Gryffindor."

James plusterte sich auf, aber man sah den Schalk in seinen Augen blitzen.

Remus seufzte. „Glaubst Du, der alte Gryffindor würde es gut heißen, wenn man für den Sieg betrügt?"

„Papperlapapp… betrügt…", James schnaubte empört. „Es handelt sich lediglich um eine kleine geheimdienstliche Ermittlungsaktion."

Sirius lachte. „James Potter in geheimer Mission."

Nun lachten die anderen auch, selbst Remus konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

Schließlich zog James das Trumpf-As aus dem Ärmel. „Ihr wisst aber, was das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw bedeutet?"

Das Lachen erstarb und sie sahen ihn fragend an.

„Merlins Bart, bin ich der Einzige, der sich für die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens interessiert?"

Sirius bemühte sich, empört auszusehen.

„Ich interessiere mich sehr wohl für die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens: Frauen, Feten, Feuerwhisky." Er grinste breit.

James sah ihn genervt an.

„Wenn Ravenclaw das Spiel gewinnt, dann steht Slytherin an der Spitze der Liste. Wir brauchen die Punkte aus dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, wenn wir den Pokal haben wollen."

Sie starrten ihn an.

„Ja, dann…", fing Peter an, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen.

„Nicht heute, James. Heute ist Moonys Tag."

James wollte etwas erwidern, schwieg dann aber und nickte.

„Nein, nicht meinetwegen", ließ sich Remus vernehmen. „Was immer ihr mir zeigen wollt, das hat doch ein paar Tage bis nach dem Vollmond Zeit."

Es kostete ihn viel Mühe, diese Worte auszusprechen und dabei einigermaßen unbekümmert zu klingen, denn er war wirklich schon sehr aufgeregt wegen ihrer vielen Andeutungen und der Geheimnistuerei. Und besonders schwer fiel es ihm, weil er wusste, er wäre die nächsten Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Aber er wusste auch, wie wichtig der Quidditch-Pokal war, und dass es schier unerträglich für sein Haus sein würde, wenn Slytherin den Pokal errang.

„Nichts da, Moony", unterbrach Sirius seine Gedanken. „Es hat eben keine paar Tage Zeit. Es muss heute sein. Basta."

Peter schlug vor, im Reservierungsbuch für das Quidditchfeld im Büro der Fluglehrerin nachzusehen, wann Ravenclaw das nächste Mal trainierte und dann mit dem Tarnumhang spionieren zu gehen.

James nickte zufrieden und dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**

Sie schritten nun zielstrebiger aus und Remus wurde immer neugieriger. Es sah aus, als wollten sie zur peitschenden Weide, aber das konnte wohl nicht sein, überlegte er.

Und doch, die Richtung wurde immer klarer und für ihn wurde immer unklarer, was das Ziel sein sollte.

Schließlich erreichten sie den aggressiven Baum und Remus hatte nun endgültig keine Ahnung mehr, was er erwarten sollte.

Vor der peitschenden Weide schnappte sich Sirius einen langen Ast und angelte damit nach der Wurzel des Baums.

Er musste sich ziemlich verrenken und hätte zweimal um ein Haar die wütenden Zweige abbekommen.

„Puh, gut, dass das jetzt ein Ende hat", murmelte er, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, den Knoten an der Wurzel zu drücken.

Remus runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Wieso das denn?"

Aber Sirius war schon durch das Loch in den Geheimgang verschwunden. James schubste ihn von hinten und so setzte auch Remus sich in Bewegung.

Sie betraten die heulende Hütte, in der das Sonnenlicht durch die mit Bretten vernagelten Fenster schien. Das Licht war seltsam gedämpft, es wirkte diffus, weil es kaum Möglichkeiten hatte, in die Räume einzudringen.

Von innen sah die Hütte eigentlich gar nicht schlecht aus, Madame Pomfrey und der Direktor hatten sich bemüht, den Räumen eine angenehme Atmosphäre zu verpassen, auch wenn das eigentlich überflüssig war.

Ein wenig magische Arbeit, an der Außenseite des Gebäudes durchgeführt, und schon sah es alt, verfallen und gespenstisch aus. Dann noch ein paar gezielte Gerüchte zusammen mit dem monatlichen Geheul des Werwolfs und fertig war eine kleine Legende.

„Was wollen wir hier? Ich meine, mir reicht es völlig, heute Abend hierher gebracht zu werden", murrte Remus in leicht genervtem Tonfall. Die Kopfschmerzen machten ihm zunehmend mehr zu schaffen und je näher der Abend kam, desto gereizter war er meistens. Es war, als würden seine Nerven am Tag vor dem Vollmond stückchenweise freigelegt.

Aber ein Blick in die breit grinsenden Gesichter seiner Freunde ließ ihn seine Nerven, den Mond und alles andere vergessen. Was hatten sie bloß ausgeheckt, das ihnen so eine diebische Vorfreude verschaffte?

„Setz Dich Moony", James deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Und genieß die Vorstellung."

Sein Grinsen schien sein Gesicht sprengen zu wollen.

Remus ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und starrte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Aaaaalso…", begann Sirius und setzte ein feierliches Gesicht auf, als er sich ungefähr einen Meter vor Remus' Stuhl aufstellte.

James schob ihn zur Seite und stellte sich nun selber vor Remus. „Wir haben lange überlegt, was man mit Deinem kleinen pelzigen Problem tun könnte."

Peter huschte von der Seite heran und stellte sich vor seine beiden Freunde.

„Und da hatten wir eine Idee…" Er brach ab und sah seine Freunde an.

James nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und Sirius gab ihm einen Schubs, der in zwei Schritte vorwärts taumeln ließ, so dass er nun frei zwischen Remus vor sich und James und Sirius hinter sich stand.

Er blickte sich noch einmal fragend zu den Beiden um.

„Du zuerst, Peter." James nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Peter lief knallrot an, dann kniff er fest die Augen zusammen.

Er schien sich mächtig anzustrengen, denn seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er hielt die Luft an.

Remus sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, dann blickte er zu James und Sirius. Aber die Beiden hatten ihre Augen fest auf Peter geheftet.

„Konzentrier Dich, Peter", murmelte James.

„Atmen, Peter, atmen", sagte Sirius laut, als Peters Gesichtsfarbe vor lauter Anstrengung erst ein dunkles Rot und dann ein tiefes Violett angenommen hatte.

Peter jappste nach Luft, öffnete die Augen und sagte verzweifelt: „Ich schaff's nicht."

Er ließ die Schultern hängen und sah zu Boden.

„Unsinn, Du schaffst das."

„Denk an die letzte Übung, was hast Du da gemacht?"

„Nur nicht das Atmen vergessen."

„Und los, Peter. Ohne Dich machen wir's auch nicht."

James und Sirius redeten auf Peter ein und schließlich schien dieser wieder etwas Mut gefasst zu haben, denn er nickte. Dann grinste er Remus schief an. „Tschuldigung, Moony."

Remus winkte nur ab. Ihm wurde immer schleierhafter, was hier vor sich ging, aber seine Neugier wuchs.

Peter schloss wieder die Augen und schien sich fest zu konzentrieren.

Er bewegte die Lippen, als würde er irgendein tonloses Mantra murmeln. Er strengte sich so sehr an, dass er am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann.

Und es passierte… Nichts.

Peters Körper erschlaffte, er hörte auf, die Lippen zu bewegen und sein Gesicht verlor den angespannten Ausdruck.

James und Sirius murmelten ununterbrochen auf Peter ein und Remus wollte gerade etwas Nettes, Tröstliches zu Peter sagen, als dieser plötzlich rasend schnell schrumpfte.

Eine Sekunde später saß eine grau-braune Ratte an der Stelle, an der Peter gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Remus riss die Augen auf, er öffnete den Mund und jappste nach Luft.

James und Sirius jubelten und die Ratte fiepte laut und begann wie rasend im Kreis herum zu laufen. Dabei versuchte sie mehrmals zu springen, was alles in allem urkomisch aussah.

„Was in Merlins Namen…" Remus schien seine Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben.

„Shhh… wir sind noch nicht fertig", unterbrach ihn James, während das Gesicht von Sirius einen konzentrierten Ausdruck annahm.

Remus starrte ihn an, als er sich plötzlich in einen großen, zotteligen, schwarzen Hund verwandelte.

Und auch James hatte die Augen geschlossen und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand ein riesiger Hirsch neben dem Hund und der Ratte, die sich mittlerweile beruhig hatte und die beiden anderen Tiere beobachtete.

Remus saß auf seinem Stuhl, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, unfähig den Blick von dem Schauspiel zu wenden das sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte. Und es war auch nicht so, dass er es wollte, zu faszinierend war es, was seine Freunde da anstellten.

Ein kleines Stimmchen tief im Inneren seines Kopfes sagte leise, dass er ziemlich blöd ausschauen musste, wie er da saß mit aufgerissenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund.

Er ignorierte die Stimme und starrte weiterhin fassungslos auf die drei Tiere, die ihn erwartungsvoll anzusehen schienen.

Natürlich wusste er sofort, was sie getan hatten, er war viel zu intelligent, als dass das eine Frage hätte sein können und sein Hirn hatte selbsttätig den richtigen Schluss gezogen, als er Sirius bei der Verwandlung in den Hund zugesehen hatte.

Aber trotzdem formten seine Lippen ein leises: „Was…?!"

Mehr brachte er nicht zustande, aber es schien zu reichen, um die ungleiche Menagerie aus ihrer Erstarrung zu reißen.

Der riesige schwarze Hund bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Ehe er Remus auf dem Stuhl erreichte, stand dieser auf und streckte seine Hand aus.

Sirius schnüffelte daran und begann frenetisch mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.

Remus musste grinsen, als er dachte, wie sehr dieser Überschwang zu Sirius' Wesen passte.

Es war, als wäre er zweigeteilt, als würde ein Teil von ihm noch in Staunen erstarrt verharren, während der andere Teil sich voller Begeisterung auf diese neue Situation stürzte.

Dieser andere Teil war der Rumtreiber in ihm und er konnte sich vollends seiner Begeisterung hingeben, während der rationale Teil von Remus noch immer fassungslos über die ganz erstaunliche Leistung seiner Freunde nachdachte.

Und so stand er da und starrte auf die Tiere, während in seinem Inneren ein Sturm aus Freude vermischt mit einem Hauch Rührung tobte.

Doch lange sollte er so nicht stehen bleiben. Der große schwarze Hund sprang an ihm hoch und hätte ihn fast umgerissen, als er ihm die Vorderpfoten auf die Schulter legte. Er setzte gerade an, Remus inbrünstig das Gesicht abzulecken, als dieser ihn mit einem Lachen von sich schob.

Der Hund setzte sich vor ihm auf den Boden und hob die rechte Vorderpfote. Remus hätte schwören können, dass das Hundegesicht dabei breit grinste.

„Tatze", sagte er leise, als er mit einer förmlichen Verbeugung nach der großen Pfote griff und sie begeistert schüttelte.

Sirius bellte einmal und schien damit die Namenswahl zu besiegeln.

Dann wandte er sich der Ratte zu, die vor ihm auf dem Boden saß und sich vorsichtig auf die Hinterbeine erhob. Sie schwankte leicht, als sie mit ihren winzigen Vorderbeinchen in der Luft ruderte.

Remus beugte sich vor und setzte sich die Ratte auf die Hand. Sie sah ihn mit ihren winzigen Knopfaugen an, während sie mit ihren Pfötchen hektisch die spitze Schnauze putzte.

Ihr langer, kahler Schwanz hing zwischen seinen Fingern herunter und er musterte das kleine Wesen. Vorsichtig strich er mit zwei Fingern über den Rücken bis zum Schwanz und murmelte: „Wurmschwanz".

Die Ratte fiepte und ihre kleinen schwarzen Knopfaugen funkelten.

Remus setzte sie behutsam wieder auf den Boden und drehte sich dem dritten Tier zu.

Der riesige Hirsch stand unbewegt vor ihm. Nur die großen, freundlichen Augen musterten ihn ruhig. Dann neigte sich der Kopf und das prächtige Geweih zeigte auf Remus. Er sah dem Hirsch zu, wie dieser mehrmals den Kopf hob und senkte und schließlich mit erhobenem Haupt stehen bleib, das riesige Geweih wie eine Krone tragend.

„Das passt zu Dir, James", sagte er. „Krone."

Der Hirsch warf den Kopf in den Nacken und gab ein ohrenbetäubendes Röhren von sich.

Sie verwandelten sich zurück und Sirius meinte, als Remus noch immer verzweifelt nach Worten suchte, um seine Begeisterung auszudrücken: „Naja, wir dachten, nachdem sie im Unterricht gesagt hatten, dass Werwölfe für Tiere keine Gefahr wären, wäre das die Lösung, damit wir in den Vollmondnächten bei Dir sein können."

„Vielleicht verletzt Du Dich weniger, wenn wir dabei sind und Dich ablenken", fügte Peter hinzu und sah ehrlich besorgt aus.

James wippte auf seinen Fersen und grinste breit. „Wir könnten mit Dir über die Ländereien ziehen bei Nacht, das ist sicher besser, als eingesperrt sein."

„Aber…", Remus hatte plötzlich einen Gedanken. „Es ist doch verboten, oder? Ihr habt euch doch nicht registriert, schätze ich." Er starrte seine Freunde an. „Es war verdammt riskant, das zu machen, das wisst ihr, oder?"

„Ach verdammt, Moony", lachte Sirius. „Riskant? Natürlich war es riskant. Und frag nicht, wie oft wir mit Fellbüscheln an allen möglichen Stellen bei Pomfrey aufgelaufen sind mit den irresten Ausreden, warum wir uns duelliert haben. Wir verdanken es meinem Charme, dass Pomfrey uns so bereitwillig glaubt, oder so tut, als glaube sie uns." Er lachte bellend und nun musste auch Remus grinsen.

„Du weißt doch, dass wir für einen Freund jedes Risiko eingehen würden, Moony", fügte James hinzu und sah Remus durchdringend an, als bezweifelte er tief in seinem Inneren, dass Remus das wusste.

Remus nickte stumm und fühlte plötzlich einen merkwürdigen Klumpen in seiner Kehle, der ihn daran hinderte zu sprechen. Aber irgendwie fehlten ihm auch die Worte ob der Größe dieser Überraschung. Er konnte kaum glauben, was seine Freunde da fertig gebracht hatten und dass sie es nur seinetwegen getan hatten.

Sirius, Peter und James sahen ihn an und sie strahlten um die Wette. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, wie viel Spaß sie hatten und was für eine ungeheure Freude es ihnen machte, ihren besten Freund so überrascht und glücklich gemacht zu haben.

Und eines wusste Remus Lupin nun mit absoluter Überzeugung. Dieses würde die allerschönste Vollmondnacht seines Lebens werden.


End file.
